


The Bakery-11

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Nine as a baker, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose brings the Doctor Lunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-11

“Lunch?”

Casual, calm, don’t fidget! Rose smiled at the Doctor, watched ice-blue eyes widen in surprise, mouth snap closed.

“What—Rose—” he cleared his throat. “Is it that time?”

“Early lunch.” She shrugged, nerves tightening her belly. “Figured you’d be hungry since you left so early.”

His grin formed slowly—a twitch, a curl of lips. Then it spread over his mouth, wide and pleased. Forget lunch. Rose wanted to snog that mouth. Push him against the wall and explore as she hadn’t last night.

“Ignore the soot; firefighters left it a mess.”

Rose snorted and followed him inside.


End file.
